


Truths to Shatter a Frozen Heart

by Roger that (achuislemochroi)



Series: Stuckyfic [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Internalised Homophobia, Loss, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Roger%20that
Summary: They say the truth will set you free; if this is freedom, he thinks, they can keep it.





	Truths to Shatter a Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blank verse sonnet which ends on a rhyming couplet; set just after Bucky’s fall from the train, it’s in Steve’s POV. I hope you like it!

This world is wild and lonely without you.  
And the memories are so bittersweet;  
A wind blows through my soul, shrieking your name,  
Pulling an aching echo from my heart.  
Regret is such a poison to the soul,  
And yet that's all I ever seem to find;  
Your name for ever on the lips, my love,  
Of a broken coward who yearns, who seeks,  
Absolution that he scarce deserves  
For failing to declare what should have been  
The easiest of things to tell: the truth.  
But I held back from speaking love, from fear.  
Thus did I treat the one whom I adored:  
So thus do I here reap my just reward.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The poem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683531) by [Fighting_for_Creativity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity)


End file.
